


Ordinary World (Primis x Reader | Scenarios, Imagines, Headcanons, Oneshot, story)

by Slayer_Arakhiin



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animated GIFs, F/M, Fanfiction, Game: Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, Game: Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Game: Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Game: Call of Duty: Zombies, Headcanon, Modern, Oneshot, Post-Tag Der Toten, Reader-Insert, Romance, Scenarios, Story, Video & Computer Games, WWII, World War II, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_Arakhiin/pseuds/Slayer_Arakhiin
Summary: Feel free to make requests, I decided I want to try and write something for one of my most beloved game(mode).Ordinary World Story is based on post Tag der toten ending, so spoilers(?). This story will take place in the late 1930s so yes, World War 2.Imagine | Oneshots | Scenarios | Requestssssssssssssssss
Relationships: "Tank" Dempsey/Reader, Edward Richtofen/Reader, Nikolai Belinski/Reader, Takeo Masaki/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Ordinary World [1] | Meeting Him

**Author's Note:**

> Index:  
> Y/n = 'Your name'  
> L/n = 'Last name'  
> H/c = 'Hair colour'  
> H/l = 'Hair length'  
> E/c = 'Eye colour'

**Nikolai Belinski**

****

Since Nazi Germany attacked Russia, finally tethering their alliance, the US sent aid down to their newest recruit to the Allies. Among the resources sent, the Allies had sent forth a couple of medical agents to assist those that took the most damage from the betrayal, and within those ranks was a young woman dressed in a nurse gown and wrapped in a warm faux coat given by her deceased fiancé for their fifth anniversary.

It was a horrible sight, the trucks slowed down in a burnt down village, there were Russian soldiers solemnly trudging along the snow as they surveyed their lost homes and family. Your Commanding Officer ordered your group towards a large tent, a field Hospital, where you and eleven Ally nurses would tend to the injured. There were men and women of all ages, many were bleeding to death, others had third degree burns on more than half of their bodies, there were no idle hands for the next couple of hours. “Y/n, could you see to that guy at the back, I don’t think he’s been seen to yet.” A friend of yours managed to tell you as she dashed across the room with her arms full with a white plastic tray full of stitching devices. You hesitantly made your way towards the back slightly annoyed of the never-ending pile of work. As you get closer to the man you noticed he was slouched over, his head resting on his hands, in front of him was the body of a woman whose face had been disfigured by fire, but from the parts untouched by flames you could tell that the woman was astoundingly beautiful with smooth and clear pale skin and long curly blonde hair, what was also clear to you was that this woman had long passed and that this man was mourning her death. Nevertheless, you gently placed your index and middle finger against her neck to check for pulse, the lack of any beating confirmed your observations. “You do not need to tell me. I already know.” The man said with a strong Russian accent, he did not look up though you know he had let out enough tears to last many lifetimes. “I’m sorry” you said in an attempt to comfort him.

“Why are you sorry? You did not kill her, you are innocent.” He looked up at you and by the holy heavens this man was handsome, you felt your heart skip a beat as you stare into his piercing blue eyes, and perfect tight jaw. The man was rocking a handlebar and chin puff beard, you had never thought you’d find any man with such facial hair attractive yet here you were burning up. “I…don’t know, I’m not really sure what to say in these situations.” You looked down trying to hide the clear pink tint across your frosted cheeks.

“My apologies for any offense I made, I don’t really understand American terms. I am Nikolai Belinski.” He held out a gloved hand for you as a sign of good will.

“Y/n, Y/n l/n. I wish we had met under better circumstances.” You accepted his gesture and couldn’t help but think that things are about to get interesting.

**Tank Dempsey**

****

“Get down! Get down!” An American soldier furiously yelled at the Japanese man, around him were many more Allied soldiers disarming your captors. You would have moved over behind your saviours from the mud and filth you were on had you had the strength, but the six day March had taken it’s toll on you. Many men and women of all backgrounds dropped to their knees crying with tears of joy, though none will never forget the war crimes that had been committed on this sacred soil. A brunette man crouched down next to you and gently tucked strands of your hair behind your ears “You ok?” his voice was deep and husky but his gentleness pricked tears in your eyes. Your feet hurt. you were starving, thirsty, and tired, you let the tears flow down your face, a luxury you are finally able to enjoy. The man simply rubbed your back and remained crouched next to you, the Japanese men were dragged to a separate convoy with their hands tied; you couldn’t help but glare at them as they were taken. The American man noticed this “It’s over, you’re safe now. Can you walk?” You shrug before standing up, there was a sudden jolt of pain as your muscles strained themselves with each movement but you bit your lips and accepted the soldier’s shoulder as he led you to another convoy.

Sitting down and feeling the cool tropical wind blow at your face felt like serenity, the man who helped you was sitting near the rear gate, his eyes watching like a hawk on the surrounding forest. “I forgot to thank you sir.”

“Tank, Tank Dempsey. What they did to you was a war crime, I’ll-we’ll make sure justice is served.” He said, his eyes gazed at you softly as he recalled the reports and rumours about the Death March. “Yeah, I hope he suffers. My friends, family, were killed just for their sick amusements.”

“No doubt that at least the Commanding Officer will be executed. What was your name by the way?”

“Y/n.”

“It’s nice to meet you y/n, if you need anything, feel free to look for me and I’ll gladly help you out.” Tank smiled so goofily that you couldn’t help but smile back, no doubt this man was attractive, but the recent events had left you feeling paranoid and defensive. But you hope that one day, your heart could learn to open up again…especially to him.

**Takeo Masaki**

****

You gripped your child close to you, a hand covering their mouth muffling their cries, you heard a loud crash as an enemy soldier kicked open your door, the sound made you jump causing your hand to lift at the same time your son yelped in fear. Then there was silence, almost as if the man was playing some cruel joke on you, but you knew better and only the work of a miracle could save you and your son. The cabinet doors swung open revealing the dreaded greenish-brown khaki, your son was snatched away from your arms, the butt of a rifle find its mark across your face rendering you near-unconscious. The screams of your child pierced your ears then followed by yours as a hand twisted its way around your hair and dragged you outside your house. There were too many noise in the area, but there was no sign of your son, fear took hold as you thought of the worst possible outcome. A middle age Japanese man who wore a different attire than every other Japanese soldier approached your quivering form and commanded something in his native tongue, another soldier strutted up to him and begin to converse as though the man that commanded the soldier holding you said something offensive. You were a sobbing mess in front of these men but your dignity didn’t matter for all that you had were gone, you home, parents, husband, son; the only thing you feared was the thought that comes after these men had finished their dialogue. The Japanese man gave a subtle ‘tsk’ before ordering the soldier to take you somewhere.

The Japanese soldier holding you was shouting against your loud wailing, however, neither of you understood each other. As you get closer to a big house you finally realized what was about to happen, you cried louder and begin to flail about trying to plead to your captor to let you go, the man then hit you quite hard turning your cries into terrified whimpers.

Once inside the house, you were led to a bedroom were you were thrown on a massive bed, the soldier commanded something at you, though you didn’t understand a word, then slammed the door shut. You ran to the door in an attempt to open it but it was locked, you checked the windows and they were barred as if to prevent people from climbing or falling off. Feeling hopeless you crawled to a corner of the room, huddled yourself as if doing so could make you small enough to stay hidden and cried.

The click of the door stirred you awake, the place was unfamiliar, your back and neck ached, it took a couple of moments before you remembered where you were and what situation you have gotten yourself in. The man from before came into the room, he doesn’t seem to have noticed you yet so you held your breath and prayed that he just goes over to his bed and sleep-but he didn’t. His head turned slowly towards you, eyes staring directly onto yours “What’s your name?” he asked.

Silence.

“I will not hurt you, I am helping you.”

Silence. The man begins to make his way over to you, you tried to scurry back but your against the corner of the room. “No! Please! Don’t hurt me!” your voice and body was shaking. The man stopped in his tracks and crouched down, then you noticed something you didn’t earlier, he was holding a tray with bread, fruits and water. “I am Masaki Takeo. I have been sent by the emperor to overlook the division here and make sure no harm comes to the prisoners.” He sets the tray down and slide it over to you; the glow of the moonlight on the glass of water tempted you to accept this man, this invader’s hospitality. “Where’s my son?” you hiss, hoping to at least get answers.

“I do not know your son, but I know that all children have been sent to a camp where they will be well fed and no harm will come.”

“As long as your people are here there will always be harm.”

“I want to make a proposal, you will eat, drink, rest, and cause no trouble…and I will do my best to find your son.” He didn’t wait for your answer, he merely stood up and left the room. You stared down at your food, for your son, you did as you were told.

**Edward Richtofen**

****

“What are they saying?” a woman with a strong French accent whispered to you, fear clear in her voice, obviously you didn’t know what they were saying but you could make out a couple of common words that had been taught to you by your brother who was acting as a spy; that’s what’s gotten you into this mess, you visited your brother in Northern France just before the Germans took over, unfortunately you were caught in the conflict pass the border, you and a couple of men, women and children were hidden behind large crates, jars, and other goods, a large rough canvas draped over to hide all of you. “Stay still” hisses a man to his child with a voice barely audible.

“Der Artz, was würden sie uns tun lassen?” You heard footsteps approach, then it stopped, you can see his shadow through the veil and you can tell that this man commands respect but also seems to carry a heavy burden. You pray to the Gods that he does not pull the cover off, but… it seems only the devil was listening, with a flick of his arm your face comes to view under the moonlight creating a beautiful smooth glow on your face. You held your breath, and stared with pleading eyes to the man with the pencil moustache. His blue eyes softened when he sets his sights upon you, his brows relaxed, heartbeat sped up, he knew at that moment you were to be his little secret.

“Doktor-” The man quickly pulled the sheet back down and turned to face the Lieutenant, the two shared a couple of words before returning to their vehicles, but not before the German spoke with the coachman “There is a village not too far from here, tell the innkeeper that Doctor Richtofen sent them.”

The carriage got moving and within a couple of hours you arrived at a dark village with only the inn lights illuminating the area. The coachman halted the carriage and helped everyone off, there were two men sitting outside the inn talking and drinking beer, they paid no mind to the group of outsiders entering. “Guten Abend, sie wünschen?” asked a burly woman behind the bar, she puts on a tough demeanour but through her eyes she had a kind soul, the coachman went ahead and spoke with the barkeeper and later returned with a couple of keys. “This is as far as I can take any of you. Frelda, the barkeeper, will take care of you and if any wishes to continue your journey there’s a train station further west of here at the next village; Frelda can help get you a passport and ticket but you have to work for it.” You thank him for all his done and reassure that all of you will be fine ”Goodbye, friends, I wish you all luck on your journey.”

The group ate and drank, in courtesy of The Doctor, and by the time everyone had their fill the inn was empty. “Alright, I can only accommodate you for this one night” Frelda says with a deep German accent “Tomorrow, Nazi soldiers will come over so you will all need a new identity which I can give tomorrow morning.”

“Danke sehr” you say, the limit of your Dutch. Frelda looks at you and smiles and replied something back in her native tongue but you frantically shook your head “Oh sorry! I only know a little bit of Dutch!” Frelda laughs and sends everyone to their rooms. You were so tired that once you lied down you had fallen deep into slumber.

The next day there were a couple of vehicles that passed by the town, some headed straight towards a gondola, which Frelda had warned the others and you to stay away from, while others roamed around town buying, wooing, drinking, and eating. Your new identity was Gretel Schmidt, you’re the general good’s master’s niece and you’ve been helping him since the Nazi’s overtaken the castle.

“Guten tag!” You greet, the man that entered was the same man who saw you back at the carriage, he nodded his head and browsed along the shop; you made your that the two of you were alone in the store “Thank you!” He looked up sincerely confused.

“For what?”

“Last night, you let us go. Had it not been for you we’d probably all be dead.” Then as if something clicked on him he smiled “Oh yes! Of course, I didn’t recognize you for a moment what with your new clothes and hat, looks cute by the way.”

“I didn’t pick-it’s the store uniform. I’ll be working here for a while.”

“Oh that’s great, we’ll see more of each other then. I’m Dr Edward Richtofen, and you are?”

“Y/n, though for now my name is Gretel.”

“Well Gretel, your secret is safe with me.”


	2. Ordinary World [2] | How they act when they start developing feelings for you

**Nikolai Belinski**

****

  * Absolute Teddy Bear
  * Him greeting you everyday
  * “Привет! (Privyet)”, “Доброе утро! (Dobroye utro)”, “How are you today my friend?”
  * Stopping what he’s doing just to talk to you
  * You before anyone else
  * Little gifts! Flowers, candies, notes, toys, items, food
  * “Saw this and thought of you”, “I found this and thought you’d like it”, “I hope you have a lovely day!”
  * Asking you to accompany him at breakfast, lunch and/or dinner
  * Walks you home when you work late
  * Walks with you to work
  * Tries to visit you but only to be stopped by other coworkers saying it’s unsanitary and he might get sick



**Tank Dempsey**

****

  * Who called the Casanova?!?
  * “Hey baby, you busy tonight?”, “Lookin’ great beautiful/sweetheart”
  * Nicknames: Babe, baby, sweetheart, sexy, beautiful, cutiepie, my girl
  * Easy to fluster this boi
  * But not easy to thwart his flirtations
  * You playing hard to get and him getting desparate to take you out
  * Always getting asked to Dinner
  * Sweet whispers, quiet nights
  * “Everything will be alright, I’ll always be here.”
  * Will do anything for you
  * Show off to his friends
  * Head pats
  * Brushing your hair
  * Arms around your shoulder
  * Flowers and chocolates when it’s starting to get serious



**Takeo Masaki**

****

  * Tsundere?
  * “Eat, I don’t want you to get sick”
  * Always out but he’ll always bring glamourous presents
  * Dresses, Silk scarves, necklaces, bracelets, delicious exotic foods, birds in beautiful cages, flowers.
  * Him doing anything for you
  * Always acts cold outside but a sweet gently boi inside
  * Will take you out to the market with him
  * Glare at anyone looking at you in the wrong way
  * At times when he comes home late he’ll peek at your door to make sure you’re sleeping well
  * Him smiling as he sees you all nice and snug on his bed
  * Him sleeping at the couch and always thinking about you
  * You are his little cinnamon roll that he must protect



**Edward Richtofen**

****

  * Problematic boi
  * Anxious and depress
  * Feels like he doesn’t deserve you
  * Loves you at first sight
  * Always visits you
  * Shy boi, wants to asks you out but ends up just running away
  * Wants to be a better man for you
  * Staring at your hands, hoping that one day he can hold them
  * Always busy but will always find the time to come over and see how you’re doing
  * Teaching you German
  * Teaching you Science
  * Sweetest man, will ask about your day, give you mini inventions, sometimes flowers
  * Gets teased by soldiers and workmates but they don’t know it’s you




	3. [EXTRAS] | Showing him the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided I wanted to do some Modern AU. So imagine showing them the COD Zombies game, fandom, community, etc.

**Nikolai Belinski**

****

  * Thinks games are for kids (Great start huh?)
  * Decided to entertain you and watch you play
  * Face perks up when he hears and sees himself
  * Willing to try to play but sucks
  * You screaming at the top of your lungs that he can move, aim and shoot
  * Lots of screaming
  * Ends up just watching Netflix after he dies in round 5
  * Very interested in the theories
  * Loves the community
  * Watches MrRoflwaffles a lot
  * Him suddenly talking about the theories, making some by himself
  * Becomes an obsessed fanboy of Call of Duty Zombies
  * Favourite map: Gorod Krovi (of course)
  * Favourite character(s): Primis Nikolai and Primis Richtofen
  * Favourite Song: Where are we going (MotD version)



**Tank Dempsey**

****

  * Loves a good competition
  * N00B
  * Gets angry easily, says the game is unfair
  * Always reviving him because he wastes all his points on the mystery box
  * Opens the doors that shalt not be opened, especially the one in Kino
  * Rocks out to all the easter egg songs
  * Laughs at Ultimis Dempsey’s dialogues
  * If you teach him to train he’ll do it
  * Two of you will spend many nights finishing easter eggs
  * Dempsey staying up late and playing
  * Not really interested in the theories
  * VERY interested in Scarlett
  * Favourite map: Origins
  * Favourite character(s): Ultimis Dempsey, Scarlett, Misty, Jessica, and SMG
  * Favourite Song: Archangel



**Takeo Masaki**

****

  * Wants to spend more time with you so joins you when you ask
  * Fast learner
  * Doesn’t even need to watch the videos to know good and efficient techniques for survival
  * Lets you lead the easter egg but when you forget stuff he’ll suggest something which turns out is the next step
  * You asking him if this is what they’ve done in his universe
  * Shrug
  * Wonder weapon whore
  * Doesn’t care much for the theories, fandom, community
  * Compliments the art style, design, cinematography, UI
  * Very interested in the technology and how the game was made
  * Quiet gamer
  * Likes to snuggle after a game and watch some movies
  * Favourite map: Shi no numa
  * Favourite Character: Floyd Campbell, Billy Handsome, and Bruno
  * Favourite Song: The Gift



**Edward Richtofen**

****

  * Very curious
  * Watches all the videos on how to survive, do the easter eggs, theories, how the game was made etc.
  * Notes, this boi has notes
  * Tries very hard but always gets cornered, forgets to restock on ammo
  * Picks up notes to see which part of easter egg they’re on
  * Can finish easter eggs under 20 rounds
  * You want some chips? Drinks? Toilet breaks? This man will leave every four rounds just to grab some snacks, answer the door, re-watch videos, etc.
  * When you come back from your toilet break he’s already holding your controller, his character already bleeding out, or a new round has started
  * “Why would he do that!?”, “Ahh…I remember that.”, “That’s so weird”, “Nein, you don’t need to know what that means”, “What’s this??”, “I hate this place”
  * Favourite map: Der Eisendrache
  * Favourite Character: Scarlett, Weasel, Primis Richtofen
  * Favourite Song: Always Running




	4. [EXTRA] | Playing with their facial hair

**Nikolai Belinski**

He’d chuckle and ask what you’re doing, he’d then pull you into a deep and passionate kiss.

Gif from: <https://yourkissisadeathwish.tumblr.com/post/63948607775>

**Tank Dempsey**

“Sweetie, what are you doing?” Tank asked with a playful smile on his face, he then turns you around and wraps you in a loving embrace.

Gif from: <https://media.tenor.com/images/bd7b4b30ca35a4a806c5ed5504214d5d/tenor.gif>

**Takeo Masaki**

He'd stare into your eyes with almost like a lustful look, a subtle smirk played upon his lips before bringing his mouth closer to yours.

Gif from: <https://tenor.com/view/sexy-beard-kiss-gif-5616629>

**Edward Richtofen**

The only time he'd let you touch his face was when the two of you are relaxing. Whenever you'd dare play with his little moustache, he'd intertwine his hands with yours and hold it to his chest.

Gif from: <https://weheartit.com/entry/130914792>


	5. [EXTRA] | Taking him to Disney World

Nikolai Belinski

  * Curious and excited
  * Doesn’t show his excitement though
  * Calm and collected
  * Waits in line patiently
  * Would wrap his arms around your waist as you wait for the line to move
  * Rollercoasters, rollercoasters, rollercoasters
  * Wants to take pictures of you with the characters
  * Gets shy in front of the camera
  * Will buy you anything
  * Haunted Mansion, haunted mansion, haunted mansion
  * Loves the way you snuggle up next to him in rides
  * Whole day/week planned
  * Managed to get a booking at the Be Our Guest Restaurant
  * Avatar, Avatar, Avatar
  * Cuddles during fireworks



Tank Dempsey

  * RIDE, RIDES, RIDES
  * Excited little boi
  * Pulls you into the lines
  * RUN FORREST! RUN!
  * Villain Character? You mean a photoshoot.
  * FOOD!!!
  * Matching Disney jumpers
  * Will buy you anything…as long as he likes it too
  * Lots of romantic and cute pictures
  * Kisses under the fireworks
  * Embracing you every chance he gets
  * Will thank you for always being there for him
  * Knows how tired you must be after the day
  * Carries you into your hotel room
  * Ends the night with a bang ;)



Takeo Masaki

  * Curious little boi
  * Looking around as if he’s been transported into Wonderland
  * You dragging him around the place
  * Surprising you with cute merchandises
  * Rides
  * You have to drag him to take pictures with characters
  * Disney characters have too much fun with him
  * Blusheu blusheu, this baby boi gets flustered from all the attention
  * All the attention he needs is from you
  * Walking around with you close to his side
  * Complains about the lack of full proper (Asian) meals
  * LOVES Epcot
  * Speaks with Japanese Crew Members in his native tongue
  * Likes slow and relaxing rides
  * Only likes rollercoasters if you snuggle up next to him
  * Gets lost a lot
  * Can’t tear his eyes away from the fireworks
  * Dinner outside



Edward Richtofen

  * Excited and giddy
  * Arriving very early
  * Prioritise best rides
  * MUST TAKE PICTURE WITH STITCH
  * Acts cool and brave
  * Screams as loud as you in rollercoasters and other fast rides
  * “Let’s do it again!!”
  * Buys cute things he knows you’ll love
  * Gets jealous when characters flirts with you
  * Asks lots of questions about the references, characters, places
  * Avoids PDAs
  * Puts his arms around yours whenever the two of you are sitting together just chilling
  * MUST WATCH EVERY FIREWORK
  * Will sing along with you if you start singing
  * Panics when he loses sight of you




	6. Ordinary World [3] | First Date

**Nikolai Belinski**

****

“No, no! That’s too desperate, how about ‘Y/n, would you like to have dinner with me?’ BAH! That’s too--”

“Nikolai, you wanted to see me?” you emerged from the tent and walked towards the Russian man whom by the look of the snow underneath him had been pacing long and hard enough to create a deep trench. Your shift had just ended the village was dark, there had been reports of a blizzard storm so you managed to get out a couple hours earlier than normal. “Uh no-I mean yes! Y/n?...Would you like to have dinner with me?” There was a noticeable pink tinge on his cheeks, maybe from the cold, or maybe something else. You told him about the blizzard in which his shoulders visibly slumped and his face turned sullen but you suggested having dinner at you place instead, the Russian man then grinned and offered his arm to you. As the two of you walked towards your transport the Russian was talking and suggesting all the foods he can cook for you, his shy demeanour from earlier gone, it was kind of nice seeing him this bubbly.

Nikolai insisted you rest for having worked non-stop for the last five days, he left for the kitchen and began raiding your pantry and fridge. ‘Only the best!’ the Russian thought ‘only the best for the most beautiful woman.’ Having changed from your work attire to you favourite casual wear you head towards the kitchen but not before being enraptured by the delicious smell of beef stroganoff and okroshka soup. At the kitchen you see Nikolai wearing your pink and white frilly apron and mittens setting down some potato cakes. “Eat up!” Nikolai bellowed with that charming grin of his “I couldn’t find any Vodka so I made some punch instead.” You thank your guest for the amazing meal and waited for him to take his seat across yours before beginning to eat. Over the course of the meal, you noticed that a certain Russian man had been stealing glances at you, you tell him.

“Y/n, I don’t want to lie but over the past couple of days I’ve been thinking more and more of you. There’s a fluttering feeling in my stomach-but a good one, I feel at peace- every time I think of you. I wish to know whether you are willing to explore this relationship further-I understand if you don’t want to--” You stopped the blabbering man by grabbing hold of his cold hands and simply smiled, you were so happy yourself that you didn’t know what to say so you nodded and smiled.

The two of you spent the rest of the night in each other’s arms with Nikolai reading some classic literature works, and you wrapped around his arms listening to his soft deep voice.

**Tank Dempsey**

****

“No wait! Stop it! You guys are being such assholes!” the screaming of a man pulled your attention away from cleaning a rifle, it was Tank being pushed by a group of his fellow soldiers towards you. You cock your head to the side completely dumbfounded by what was happening, the other women next to you were giggling as if they shared a little secret. Once the marine was standing directly in front of you his friends took a step back and hollered at Tank, the man himself was red from ear to ear. You stand up and look at the dashing young man who looked slightly pissed and humiliated “Is everything ok Tank?”

“Y/n--”

“COME ON TANK! BE A MAN!!” Interrupted by one of his friends, Tank shouted for the guy to ‘SHUT THE HELL UP!’.

“Y/n, would you like to go out with me?” the marine said whilst staring deep into your eyes, before you could answer the girls were squealing and the guys were whistling, if anyone in the village wasn’t aware of what was happening before they sure did now. You agreed to Tank’s proposition on the account that it was only going to be the two of you and no one else. This made the marine grin like a little boy “Wouldn’t have it any other way sweet cheeks!” He then grabs you by the waist and spun you in the air.

Tank took you to the street market at night, it was just as lively as it was in the morning though there were now pretty and colourful lights everywhere you look. The two of you looked around, browsed some wares, and ate some delicious street food. Throughout the whole date, Tank had your hands intertwined with his and never once letting go. Tank finished the date by walking you back to your house and presenting you a little gift, a pearl necklace with a silver chain, “I really enjoyed tonight y/n, I’m glad you said yes” he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, hi cheeks turning a pale pink “I’m looking forward to our next date.” There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes as the two of you stood there wondering what to do next. Before you could say anything, you hear a bunch of guys calling out to Dempsey and dragging him away despite his protest leaving you alone in front of your house.

**Takeo Masaki**

****

It had been days since Takeo managed to find you son and taken him in as his servant, had he just taken and adopted the child it would raise some eyebrows. Takeo was very nice to your son, treated him like his own, he’d teach him to clean, wield a katana, speak Japanese, write, etc. So it was no doubt that your son had also taken a liking to your Master. One day whilst dressing your child he said something that caught you completely off guard “Masaki-sama asked me if you liked him.”

“Oh? And what did you say?”

“I said I don’t know and I’d ask you. So do you like him mum?”

“I don’t know, do you?”

“I like him, he’s very cool and very nice.” Then there was a knock on the door, Takeo called from the other side “Y/n, may I speak with you?” You open the door slightly and looked up at him, he looked troubled, you didn’t want to worry your son and with the tone of his voice it was something that should be spoken between only the two of you. You exit the room and stood face to face each other though your head was slightly lowered. “What can I do for you Master Masaki?”

“I’d like for you to stop calling me that, Takeo is just fine.”

“Of course, sir.” There was a long pause, what your son had told you ran through your head but just as quickly it came you shook it off, clearly a man of his standing would never see you like that “If there is nothing else sir then--”

“I was wondering if you’d like to join me for dinner and a walk.”

“Oh…I don’t think it’d be appropriate sir.”

“I see…”

“But if you want, I can make dinner for the three of us.”

“I’d like that.”

Come night-time you were finishing up on the last couple of dishes, your son helped you for a while before you sent him to get changed. Takeo had just arrived from a meeting with the Corporal without saying anything he quickly went upstairs to take a shower. “Call Masaki-sama and tell him dinner is ready” you tell your son, the kid quickly ran up and did as he was told.

The three of you ate in silence, clearly there was something deep and troubling in your Takeo’s mind, but you trust his judgements and that he’d tell you when he needs to. Dinner almost progressed in utter silence until Takeo finally spoke up “The emperor has asked me…” he hesitated, one sad look towards your son for you to realize that the news would affect the both of you “…to go back, he has stationed me at a research facility.” You told your son to finish eating his food back in your room; as soon as your son was out of earshot you asked: “What will happen to me and my son?”

“I…don’t know.”

“Pardon me, but not knowing is not good enough, if you go we’ll get killed or worse.”

“I understand…” After a brief pause his face lit up as if an great idea popped into his head. “You and your son will join me at the research facility, but you will come as a boy. You and your son will be my apprentice and servant and that way I’ll still be able to watch over you.”

“Ok…When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow.”

(I know, I know, it’s technically more of a dinner than a date but I’ll make it up to you Tacake fans ♥)

**Edward Richtofen**

****

It’s been half an hour since the Doctor had been standing in front of the counter bumbling and rambling nonsense, “I’m a man, you’re a woman, it was only natural—but not—I mean! After long exposure I—uhh what I meant to say was…Mmm…” Thankfully today was a quiet day, and you have to admit that the stuttering German looked quite adorable fumbling about looking for the right words to ask you out. “Going together, alone, by ourselves—talking about our interests…and uhh…maybe show—or not depends what you’re interested in!”

“Doctor, relax, you don’t need to stress around me.” You giggle causing the German to turn red, but your encouragement was exactly what he needed to hear to finally complete a coherent sentence “Well y/n, I was wondering if you’d like to see my lab tonight.”

“Oh? I’d love to see your lab! Where is it?” Edward takes out a tram fuse and gives it to you “A…fuse?”

“My apologies, that’s the only way to control the tram without requiring a security access; just simply insert that into the control station, quickly hop in, and it should bring you up to the castle. Then once you’re on top of the castle take the door on your right, follow straight forward ‘till you happen upon a metallic door. I’ll see you at 7.”

At five past seven you knock on the door, you shove your hands into your pockets and ducked under your hood. The adrenaline of going somewhere where you’re not supposed to be and meeting someone you fancy causing you to shuffle against the growing snow on your feet. A couple of minutes passed before you hear metal sliding against metal and gears rolling at the other side of the door. As the door slide open you stand up straight and fix your dress and grinned at the German doctor at the other side who was also smiling “Sorry I’m late!” you both say at the same time “No, I was late!” once again the two of you say together.

“Would you like to come in?” Edward moved aside to reveal stone stairs and some shelves holding ammo and weapons. Your grin became a forced smile as you become aware of how deep into the enemy territory you were in, but Edwards upbeat skip downstairs instantly waved your worries away. As you head down you notice that the man was not wearing his favourite yellow vest, he wore a distinguishable clean white button down shirt, new black pants and black leather shoes, there was also a musky scent…perfume? You giggle at the adorable nerd but when he asked you why you were laughing you simply shook your head and said ‘nothing’.

Edward leads you to the centre of what looked like a grand catacomb, at the centre was a bunch of weapon prototypes, in the back of your mind you had a thought that a pyramid was there instead. The Doctor directed you towards a small walnut on the surface of a small cylindrical device “Look here, I have discovered a way to teleport this walnut from one place to another, observe.” He clicked a button and electricity surrounded the walnut before dissolving into nothingness, the German took your hand and led you to the another workbench where a similar device was laid with the same walnut, perfectly intact. Edward grinned to himself as he noted your amazed expression, “I have yet to show this to Dr Maxis, but here, this one is my favourite invention!” Edward took out a weird looking gun that had the base of a shotgun with bulbs, tesla coils, and what-nots attached to it “I call this the Wunderwaffe DG 2; it uses electricity instead of bullets” he fired at a dummy a couple of metres away, at a glance it looked like it didn’t do much “It might not look like much but the mannequin does not have organs nor flesh…it’s also not a good conductor.” As he glanced at you he noticed your shock at such a weapon, he cleared his throat before revealing his latest invention “I made this for you” he handed you a red gun-like object that’s shaped quite other-worldly “It’s dangerous out there, I can’t bear to see you get hurt, this weapon should be strong and light enough for you to carry anywhere” he took your hand on his and placed the gun on it, the warmth of his hands made you hot. The sound of soldiers alerted the two of you, Edward quickly pulled you along towards the same path you took. At the gondola he led you into the tram, planted a quick kiss on your hand, then closed the doors, just as he did so the tram began it’s descent; you remember the red weapon on your hand and quickly hid it under your cape.

(I try to keep everyone’s stories the same length, unfortunately I realized that sometimes it might not be the case, I’ll try harder to make sure everyone has a long and super good story!)


	7. [EXTRA] | Watching the Sound of Music with him

Nikolai Belinski

  * Adores it
  * Makes it that at least once a year the two of you watch it together
  * Humming
  * Will serenade you with Edelweiss
  * Learns to play the guitar
  * Takes you on a trip to Austria
  * Lots of pictures
  * Picnic in the Hills
  * This boi is romantically inspired



Tank Dempsey

  * At first he thinks it’s a cringey chick-flick
  * Loves it
  * Sings, and sings really well
  * Randomly takes you by the hand and begin to dance and sing ‘ _Sixteen going on Seventeen’_
  * Took you to the theatre to watch it live
  * Loves it when you sing first
  * Quoting characters
  * Talks to you about having kids
  * Wants to be the Von Trappe to your Maria



Takeo Masaki

  * Curious and interested
  * He’s used to the romantic plot but found that the movie presented itself quite well
  * Cuddling underneath soft plush covers while watching the movie
  * Likes it when you sing to him
  * Will hum any song that pops into his head
  * Thinks Von Trappe is the ideal man
  * Becomes very romantic for months after watching
  * Learns the Austrian dance
  * Lives to make you fluster like how Maria does after her dance with he Captain



Edward Richtofen

  * Quite familiar with the musical but has not watched it
  * LOVED IT
  * Might not like PDA but will become clingy after watching the movie, wrapping his arms around your waste, neck kisses, soft pecks
  * Edelweiss, singing, humming, tapping
  * Takes you to Austria, then a quick visit to Germany
  * Will teach you some Austrian-German
  * Wants to have kids someday
  * Tells you about his dreams of living in a quiet town, in a big house, with you and maybe two or three kids
  * Buys a country house in Austria where the two of you will spend the summer holidays




	8. [EXTRA] | When you start crushing on another video game character

Nikolai Belinski

  * Bad-mouths the character
  * “Clearly he’s sheltered”; “He looks more like a boy than a man”; “I bet I can beat him in a fist fight!”
  * Gets _really_ flustered when you confront him
  * Denies being jealous
  * Tries to do the things that you like about the other character
  * Hides the game from you but you always end up finding it
  * You have to always remind him why you love him, little Nikki gets so insecure if you tease him for too long
  * You have to make it up to him with lots of snuggles and dates



Tank Dempsey

  * Teases you
  * Knows he’s better looking and a better partner than that character
  * Uses the reverse UNO card whenever you claim that he’s jealous
  * “Look at his dreamy eyes~~~ooh! Smooch smooch smooch, I just wanna gobble them all up!”
  * You’re the one that get flustered
  * Apologises with hugs and kisses when he goes too far or sees you uncomfortable
  * Doesn’t try to act like your crush
  * Will wait for you to come crawling back to him, your physical and perfect partner



Takeo Masaki

  * Has no qualms about your new love interest since they’re fictional
  * Will actually help you feed your addiction to that character
  * Will buy you merch of that character from Posters to dakimakura
  * If the character’s male then he will (hesitantly) cosplay if you asked him to
  * Will feel used if you asked too much of the other character than him
  * Silent treatment if he’s really upset
  * You must shower him with love and affection that can last for weeks if you want him back
  * Will not mind of your character crushes if you would do the same for him with his ;)



Edward Richtofen

  * Quiet, will tell himself that the character will be better for you than he will ever be
  * No snuggles, kisses, or affection while you’re crushing on a character
  * Beats himself up for being jealous over a fictional character
  * Will try and break up with you “I think you deserve better than me”, breaks down as he does so
  * You assure him it’s just a crush and he has nothing to worry about
  * The two of you just sit their with your arms wrapped around him, comforting him
  * You’ll have to try very hard to get this man back to his original self
  * Will apologise for how he acted and will promise to become a better partner for you.




	9. [REQ|EXTRA]|When you get injured trying to help them (for SolemnSolace)

**Nikolai Belinski**

  * Camp Edward
  * Nikolai went to help Ultimis Richtofen who was getting overrun in the bunker
  * You quickly finished off your train and followed after Nikolai
  * A horde of zombies rushed after the two of you
  * When you tried to shoot at the zombies you hear that dreadful _click click_!
  * Nikolai had just picked up Richtofen then began shooting at the zombies around them
  * There were too many for you to get to them
  * Nikolai was clearly struggling to hold them back
  * You managed to clear a path by throwing a couple of wraith fire
  * A couple of jolting jacks appeared and fired directly towards the Russian and German
  * You rushed in quickly letting your body absorb the lightning strikes
  * Tank and Takeo comes in and saves the day
  * Nikolai rushes over
  * Checks pulse. Weak.
  * Nothing.
  * Performs CPR
  * Takeo tries to calm the Russian down
  * After three repetitions you gasped back to life
  * Nikolai immediately pulls you into a tight embrace
  * “Thank God you’re ok!”; “Don’t you dare do that again!”; “Never put yourself in danger…”; “I thought I lost you”
  * Him never leaving your side, will always be just around the corner



**Tank Dempsey**

  * Division 9 Facility, Ponape
  * You and Tank were assigned to turn on the power in the bunker
  * The two of you blazed towards the power room and into the water
  * Tank cleared the cobweb causing the only way out to close
  * Tank cursed and told you to stay close to him and don’t forget to get air
  * Zombies started coming in, the two of you began to shoot down the zombies
  * Tank was separated from you
  * Your weapons were weak and ammo was quickly running out
  * When you went up for air Takeo, Edward, and Nikolai were there with worried looks on their faces
  * Suddenly something pulled you back down
  * You shot a couple of rounds and cleared a large portion
  * You started to run out of air so you quickly swam up
  * Zombie stopped you just before you broke through the surface
  * When you tried to shoot the zombie you were out of ammo. Great.
  * Vision was becoming blurry, lungs and throat were burning, your body trying to go against you and breathe underwater
  * You kicked and frantically moved around trying to get rid of the zombie
  * Tank appeared out of nowhere and stabbed the zombie in the head
  * Tank noticed the stairway opened, you became unconscious
  * Tank frantically pulled you out
  * Tank performed two repetitions of CPR before you woke up and coughed out water
  * Tank couldn’t stop saying sorry, hugs, him pampering you during breaks



**Takeo Masaki**

  * Excavation Site 64, France
  * You were filling up a box near Juggernog, Takeo was filling up another box near the pack-a-punch
  * A weird noise caught your attention, you noticed a big guy wearing a full-metal diving suite. It completely ignored you
  * You were confused at first but then you realised it was headed straight to Takeo
  * You tried to warn Takeo but zombies blocked every path
  * It will take time to clear them out. Time that you don’t have
  * Once there was an opening, no matter how small, you quickly pushed through
  * A couple of the zombies managed to hit their mark creating a deep gash on your neck and arms
  * By the time you had reached Takeo he was already aware and was struggling to stay alive
  * You unloaded at the Panzer
  * Panzer stopped immediately and turned to you
  * “Shit…”
  * You did a quick 180o turn but before you could take another step there was a searing pain on your waist
  * You began to panic as you began to get dragged in
  * Takeo tried his best to get the Panzer’s attention by shooting at it
  * You were turned around to face the monster
  * The pain was unbearable, your skin felt like a thousand needles was going through you, the Panzer was burning you
  * Green beams shot at the Panzer’s head, within moments it lets you go and falls to the ground
  * Takeo quickly ran over to you and carefully raised you, everything began to hurt
  * Richtofen directed Takeo and you to a safe place so that you could heal
  * He stayed with you throughout the healing process, assuring you everything would be ok, softly hushing your soft whimpers and cries as every bit of your body felt like it would peel off in the slightest movement.



**Edward Richtofen**

  * Aether, Revelations
  * It was the final fight, everyone had just teleported into an eerie lair
  * No matter which area you go to you noticed Edward keeping close
  * The two of you easily conquered each trials
  * You felt the Shadowman growing weak
  * “Focus your attack on the Shadowman!”
  * As everyone fired all their rounds at him he suddenly disappeared
  * As if by instinct everyone raised their weapons when he reappeared…but nobody shot
  * The Shadowman had Edward in a chokehold
  * You were the first to lay down your arms, soon after the other three followed
  * Edward begged that you guys finish it off even if it meant killing him
  * Tank claimed he had an idea, he pulled out his Ragnarok
  * Nikolai distracted the Shadowman so Tank could get close
  * Takeo and you snuck on the side, Takeo was to struck the Shadowman down with his katana, and you were to pull Richtofen to safety
  * Once all three were in position, Tank rushed in and slammed his ragnarok underneath the Shadowman
  * Edward was dropped down on Dempsey and the two quickly scurried away
  * The Shadowman regained some strength and threw Takeo just as he charged towards him
  * The opportunity was too good to lose so you pulled out your bowie and stabbed the Shadowman
  * You were struck through the abdomen when he lashed out in pain, the three began shooting at the Shadowman causing him to reverse towards the Apothicon’s mouth
  * As everything climaxed, Edward rushed over to you and held your wound trying to stop the bleeding. He assured that it was over and that you were going to be ok.
  * When Monty announced that he was sending everyone back to the start, Edward begged Monty to give him time, time to help and heal you. Monty gave him three days. Then the cycle continued.




	10. Ch4 When he gets accused of being a traitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogues are in _Italics_ , if they are then that means they are speaking in their native tongue.

**Nikolai Belinski**

****

Nikolai was on his way to pick you up from work when he was stopped by a couple of Russian soldiers, the three of them spoke in their native tongue.

Nikolai: _Good evening officers, how may I help you?_

Soldier 1: _Sergeant Nikolai Belinski, we have been ordered to take you in for questioning._

Nikolai: _What for?!_

Soldier 2: _We have received disturbing intel about the last siege._

Nikolai: _You think I had something to do with the destruction of MY village, the death of MY wife!_

Soldier 1: _Sir, we’ve just been ordered to bring you in for questioning, you may take up your complaints to the seniors._

As you left the tent you noticed two soldiers leading Nikolai into a truck, you rushed over and asked where he was being taken to; the soldiers merely asked you to step back, Nikolai assured you that everything was fine and he’d be back in time for dinner.

Nikolai looked at the simple round clock that decorated the room, _11:30_ , he was growing restless, he wanted to spend time with you but now he worried that you were still up waiting for him. “ _Sergeant Belinski, we’ll ask you once again, what do you know of the attack._ ” Nikolai looked up, rage clearly etched on his face as his own people accuse him of destroying everything he’s ever loved.

Meanwhile, after waiting for hours you decided to call up some people to find out where they had taken your man. Thankfully, one of your co-workers was actually dating one of the soldiers who took him away, you got the address and made your way towards the facility. On your way there you began to have second thoughts, what can a foreign nurse like you do?

_“Maybe locking you up overnight will refresh some memories”_ the interrogation room door slammed shut as the Captain made his way back home. However, on his way back he noticed a young woman waiting out in the blizzard and commanded a couple of his Officers to take you in. After some questioning they informed the Captain of your background and your business, he pondered for a bit then decided to use you to get the information he needed out of Nikolai. “You are here for Sergeant Nikolai Belinski?” the Captain approached you.

“Yes sir.”

“Well Sergeant Nikolai is in big trouble at the moment, and if you want to help him then I suggest you get him to speak truthfully.”

“What did he do sir?”

“He’s currently under arrest for leaking information to the enemy forces which resulted in the attack here.”

You looked at the Captain in disbelief but said nothing, you don’t believe Nikolai would ever do such a thing…but how well did you really know the man? The Captain led you to the room where the Sergeant was being kept, he told you to wait before disappearing inside.

_“Sergeant Belinski, we have someone here to see you, a little bird. Pray you tell her everything or else.”_

Nikolai’s body shook as he realized what was happening, sure enough your small frame entered the room and quickly rushed to his side. “What are you doing here? It is dangerous.”

“I was worried, I can’t bear to lose you.”

“Have they hurt you my sunflower?”

“No…but they’ve told me-they’ve told me that you helped the Germans?” Nikolai, despite being bound in chains, gently cupped your face with his rough yet warm hands “I would never do anything to betray my country. I would rather go through hell than destroy everything that I love.” For some reason, his words alone was enough to persuade you. “Tell me what I need to do to prove your innocence then.”

_‘This is crazy’_ you thought as you rummaged through the files, messages, and recordings in the evidence room. A guard loomed in front of you making sure that you do not alter any files nor destroy any documents, you had the message and all other relevant information on one pile, and all others stacked high on the opposite side. The guard provided any translations you needed and returned any files deemed useless by you, it took you nearly the whole night to piece together every information and gather all necessary documents to prove Nikolai’s innocence.

Come morning, you sauntered up to the Captain in the interrogation room and smacked the papers on the table, Nikolai jumped awake, the Captain looked quite offended of what you did. You began by telling them that Nikolai had just returned home after crossing Europe a couple of days before the ambush, there were multiple recordings that hinted that Nikolai’s forces were taking heavy damage in the front lines, you’ve pulled up a list of names of witnesses; then you explained that in no time would anyone had been able to communicate with the Germans and have known the situation here. It also didn’t make sense why he would betray his country and hometown, the information that they retrieved that hinted Nikolai’s involvement was misinterpreted due to the ineligibility of the handwriting, turns out that the name was misspelt and it regarded an aristocrat that was among that perished in the siege. There was a moment of silence as the Captain looked through all the data you’ve gathered up and processed the information you’ve given him; he nodded then ordered a temporary release of Nikolai, his full release will come once all the names in the list of witnesses you had were confirmed and provided the same story as you.

Once back home the two of you just laid in bed and just relaxed, it was nice lying next to him, he felt so warm and fuzzy. Nikolai couldn’t seem to stop thanking you for everything that you had done, though you kept telling him it was nothing, you could tell by how hard his heart was beating and how close he held you that what you did was more than just nothing to him.

**Tank Dempsey**

****

“Bullshit! You know I would never do anything like that!” All the ruckus caused you to go out and see what was happening, Dempsey was in the middle of a heated conversation between him and another soldier. You pushed your way through the crowds just to get to him, “What’s happening?” you asked your partner.

“Nothing sweetheart, just head back home and I’ll be with you shortly.” Tank assured you though clearly he was distressed about the situation. “Come on Tank, she’s an adult, she can take what’s happening! Hey missy, your boyfriend here just shot and killed a soldier last night.” Tank was fuming at this moment, you didn’t know who to believe, before anything else happened Tank dragged you away.

“What was that all about?”

“Some stupid story made up by some jackass.”

“If it’s nothing then why’s it bothering you so much?”

“Why? Because…because…I…don’t know.” The guilt in his eyes betrayed him, he knew what happened last night but there was something else.

You and Tank were having lunch at a small restaurant, Tank was back to his old -happy go lucky- self, you tried to act fine for him but the stares that he was getting from other people frustrated you; how dare they judge Tank, they don’t know him like you do. Tank noticed your lack of appetite “C’mon sweetcakes, you gotta eat up else you’ll just be skin and bones” he said through a full mouth.

“How can you act like this when everyone’s treating you like a bad guy?” Tank sat in silence for a couple of minutes, he didn’t want to talk about it in a public place but he knew how much it was bothering you that he wasn’t telling you everything. “Finish eating up and we can spend the rest of the day at home, how about it?” You simply nodded and did as you were told knowing there was nothing getting through when he puts on his serious voice.

“Fucking traitor that’s what you are” a passer-by hissed audibly enough for you to hear, another accused Dempsey of abusing you hence why you were always next to him. You felt your heart beat against your ribs as if wanting to rip out of your chest and give those people a good beating. Dempsey squeezed your hand and gave you a reassuring glance, you nodded and followed him. As the two of you walked through the busy streets of the town Dempsey began:

_“I was patrolling last night, it was quite peaceful and so I was just casually strolling along the border when I heard a commotion way off in the Northern grounds. I thought it was just a bunch of privates messing around so I went ahead by myself. There were five of them, all were not in their right minds, you could smell the alcohol from miles away and worse of all was one of our PoWs was just sitting there on the ground drenched in gasoline practically begging for his life. I called them out but they wouldn’t listen, one of the kids was already holding a lit match, smirking like some sadistic bastard; I tried to stop him but one after the other they came at me…when…Hardy saw his buddies struggling he dropped the match on the ground and went for my gun. I had to hold him off, it was either me or him. I hoped there was another way, a way with no casualties but my hand slipped and I accidentally pulled the trigger and shot Wight. The Jap got away, I tried to help Hansen but everyone fled and didn’t even call for a medic, I tried carrying him back to the base but he was bleeding a lot and I think I got a vital organ or something, and I just…couldn’t.”_

Dempsey’s body shook but he willed himself to continue walking forward “so yes. I did shoot someone and yes I betrayed everyone by letting the Jap get away.” You couldn’t believe what you were hearing, so you pulled him back to face you, you reached up to his cheek and held your warm hands against his cold skin “It wasn’t your fault, if we can get those soldiers then maybe we can clear your name!” You noticed Dempsey smile which soothed your aching heart, he takes caressed your soft cheeks and shook his head “It’s not going to change the fact that I shot a kid who has families waiting for him back home.”

You knocked on the door and waited patiently outside, you hear a couple of guys with varying accents at the other side, a man with red hair opened the door, he looked at you and looked around, he had bloodshot eyes and smelled of dirty laundry and body odour. “Hi” you say nervously “I’m looking for Private Hardy.”

“Depends who’s asking.” He spat, his accent was a hundred percent Scottish; you took a deep breath and thought about Tank and how much this would help him. He didn’t know that you had gone to speak with the dead man’s friends, you found their address through a friend of Tank’s who also believed his innocence. “My name’s y/n, I’m a…friend of Tank Dempsey-”

“Uh huh well you’re not welcome here” he shut the door in your face but you continued to explain yourself “Please! I just need you to help him, he’s in big trouble, he’s a good man and only wants to help.”

“He killed Tom!”

“He didn’t mean to, it was an accident.”

“Who the fuck accidentally kills someone!?”

Knowing that there’s no getting through this guy you sighed in defeat and began to walk away, but not before saying the parting words: “He’s a good man.”

“I can’t have this Corporal, do you know how hard it is for me? You’re one of my best soldiers.” Tank listened to his Commanding Officer in silence yet his head held high, if he was going down then it will be with dignity. Then there was a knock on the door which directed all attention and tension to the person entering the room “Private Hardy, what’s the meaning of this?” the Commanding Officer asked with a strict tone. Tank stared dumbfoundedly at the Private, the private was unlike him, Hardy was slouched and looked meek “Sir, sorry for the disruption but I must confess.”

“There’s no need Private.” Tank said but the Commanding Officer held his hand up to stop Tank and urged Hardy to continue. “Me and a couple buddies of mine were drunk, some couldn’t even stand on their own; we took a Jap and led him to the forest to have a bit of fun. I didn’t even know what I was thinking-then one thing led to another, Corporal Dempsey tried to stop us but…I grabbed his gun and during that one of us must have pressed the trigger and shot Tom-Private Thomas Wright.” There was a moment of silence as the CO stroked his chin and thought about the situation. A couple of minutes later he dismissed the two soldiers.

Days later Tank received news that he had to repeat a couple of his trainings again and has been currently suspended. Frederick Hardy and all his friends present that night had been relieved from duty due to disorderly conduct and endangerment to a PoW, he was also tasked to write to Tom’s family.

**Takeo Masaki**

****

Takeo had just left you for a moment while he goes to visit the underground lab, you were left to do whatever in a smaller lab with a scientist who introduced himself as Yosuke Himuruko, or Himuruko-san to you. “L/n, what do you think of what we do in this lab?” Himuruko approached you, his English wasn’t exactly perfect but it was better than the other scientist, though Takeo was still by far the best out of everyone. You deepened your voice before telling him your thoughts, all positive of course, last thing you need is to get in trouble and get kicked out or worse, Himuruko nodded approvingly and complimented your ability to observe and perform tasks carefully and efficiently “if you had not been Takeo’s student then I would’ve taken you in as mine, a gift such as yours needs to be-how do you say…perfected!” You felt yourself glow with pride, his words was the motivation you needed to offer your services to him. The two of you were testing the effects of the new venom by a mutated plant on monkey cells, the results were disturbing but thankfully neither you or Himuruko understood. “What are your feelings on Takeo?” Himuruko asked.

“Uhh…he’s a good man sir, he took me off the streets so I can help the Emperor’s cause.”

“He is a good and respectable man…but he wishes to see this organization close.”

“Oh? Why is that Himuruko-san?”

“He saw that we tested on animals, and sometimes the prisoners. We all know that it is…unethical, but in war we must do all that we can to stop it and win for the sake of our Emperor and people.”

“I see…”

“L/n, I’d hate to see what our group has built be turned into ruins, so me and a couple of the Main Researchers have proposed that Takeo be removed.”

“Removed as in bring back to the front lines or-”

“Removed as in no longer putting his nose where it doesn’t belong.”

“Ahh…”

“This would be good for you too! A young boy like yourself have a bright future in research, and with I as your teacher you could be the one that could lead the country into a prosperous and powerful era.”

Back home Takeo had been muttering to himself in Japanese since he arrived, you had tucked your son into bed, as you brushed your now short hair you reminisce the memories when you would style it however you want, how your husband would stroke your hair until you drifted off to sleep, and how beautiful you felt. You shook yourself back to reality and approached Takeo and began to massage his stiff shoulder “How was your day Takeo?” Takeo leaned back and groaned pleasantly against your touch.

“Better now that you’re here by my side.”

“You’ve been talking to yourself for the past couple of hours, everything alright?”

“No, I have sent multiple reports to Commanding Officers and to the Emperor about what they’re doing here but I have received nothing, no response as if they’ve been ignoring everything and overlooking what they’re doing here.”

“Yes…about that, Himuruko-san told me something that might interest you.” You told Takeo everything that the Scientist have told you, you told him how they wanted to get rid of him permanently, how the emperor approved of the research and continued to fund the experiments, the venom; by the end of your report Takeo was upset. He wrapped your hands around his and breathed deeply “I’m sorry, I thought your life here would be better, but it seemed it had grown more dangerous.”

“It’s ok, we’ll work through this together.”

The following day you heard a commotion happening outside the labs near the swamp, you rushed over and what awaited you was the sight of all the Main Researchers and Commanding Officers around Takeo who was kneeling down on the ground, guns were pointed at him and a single katana against his neck drawing blood. They were speaking in their dialect, Takeo caught sight of you but did not react, instead he continued to stare down on the ground even as he was taken away into the underground laboratory. Himuruko noticed you and walked you back to the small lab where you were working, having not even stepped inside Himuruko began telling you all about his experiments and plans that the two of you would be working on, he rambled on and on but the thought of anything happening to Takeo scared you. “What will happen to Masaki-san?” you asked.

“Well…we have agreed that it will be a good idea that he partakes in our clinical trials…as a test subject.”

“A test subject!?”

“What’s the matter? He was hindering all our work, now you will be able to do as you will ‘till heart’s content.”

“I can’t!” Himuruko stared at you and noticed the change in your behaviour and voice, of course a woman, he should report this to the authorities but something about you…reminded him of his own wife, his wife who had long stopped speaking to him. “If going against us is not enough to bring Takeo down then surely revealing your identity and his deception would be.” Realization dawned on you that the dangerously powerful man in front of you was aware of your true self. “Tell me why I shouldn’t report this.” He threatened.

“I…we have done nothing wrong. You said it yourself, I have a gift, losing me would mean losing a valuable asset.”

“I do not lie, you are special. I am also quite observant and I see that Takeo is someone more to you than a teacher.”

“He is. He…saved me, protected me and my son when we were about to be…”

“…”

“He is a good man, trying to help everyone and trying to do everything for his country, I’m sure you would understand.” Himuruko then asked you to follow him; the scientist led you inside the Underground lab, it’s your first time ever entering and inside it was filled with many hard-working scientists and mechanical stuff that could only be described in comics and books. The two of entered a tight elevator which descended further down to the core and stopped at a big room which seemed to have vines and flora growing on the ground and walls, the appearance almost disguised the fact that the area was a dungeon. As soon as the doors opened you instantly rushed over to the cell which contained your beloved, Takeo greeted you with as much worry and sorrow. Himuruko then spoke with Takeo in their language for quite a bit of time, there were moments when Takeo was adamant about something before hesitating and surrendering to whatever Himuruko had said.

“Himuruko-san said that he would vouch and let me free and in return you must work for him, be his lab assistant.” Takeo then spoke to the scientist behind you in a questioning manner, Himuruko said something in a sombre manner. After the scientist finished speaking Takeo’s manner towards Himuruko changed from disdain to respect.

You were wrapped around in Takeo’s arms in bed, he softly brushed your soft hair with his fingers. “Will you ever tell me what he told you?” He stopped his motions and smiled at you, that sweet smile reserved for the love of his life.

“I will tell you when the time is right.”

**Edward Richtofen**

****

_“Have you heard? There is a rat amongst us! Leaking plans and blueprints of our weapons!”_ Edward’s ears perks up but kept his attention towards the keypad. _“There was an arrest last night at the train station, a couple boarding the train were recognized as French citizen, what do you think will happen to them?”_ The Doctor’s heart rate quickens and just as the metallic door slides open, the sight in front of him gave him a fright, Dr. Maxis is staring him down like a kid who accidentally broke a vase while playing soccer. _“Dr Maxis, you gave me a fright.”_

_“You’re late Doctor.”_

_“I know, I lost track of time list night and completely forgot--”_

_“I’m sure you’ve heard of what had happened.”_

_“What did, Maxis?”_

_“There was a couple found last night attempting to flee the country, upon inspection of their bags there were documents, maps, and blueprints about what we’re doing here.”_

_“How?! We have nightly patrols, every sector of the castle is heavily guarded, not to mention the cameras and security systems we have.”_

_“That’s why there’s someone inside leaking the information.”_ Maxis looks at Richtofen that shows that he exempts no one with his suspicions _“Do you know anything, anything at all about this?”_

_“None at all Maxis-”_

_“You haven’t brought anyone here have you?”_

_“N-no! It’s only been me.”_

_“…”_ Maxis strokes his beard with his thumb _“Commander Steinler will be here in a couple of hours to check up on the situation.”_

_“Already!?”_

_“Word travels fast Edward, they’ll be speaking to everyone. Make sure your answers are short and on point.”_ Maxis then heads out to prepare the rest of the department for the arrival of Commander Steinler.

“Danke!” You give your best smile to the young soldier who seems to be as young as 16 but the boy claims that he had just turned 18 a couple of weeks ago. The bell to the shop rings and who enters but none other than the man who can set your heart on fire. “Hello Doctor, you’ve no idea how hectic today had been, you must teach me German one of these days.”

“My love, please be careful, there’s a powerful and important man that will be coming here” Edward fills y/n on everything about the Commander and what happened last night. Despite the urgency in the Doctor’s voice, Y/n simply smiles and reassures the Doctor that everything will be alright, and you will be because the General Good’s Master has been taking care of you like you were his own daughter. Any soldier that ever crossed the line and started making you uncomfortable he’d immediately kick them out despite their threats. You grab Edward’s hands and wrap them around yours and promise that everything will be alright, the doctor is still not confident, but he wants to believe, so he gives you a sincere smile and leaves. A couple of moments after Edward’s figure disappears from the shop’s window, a convoy of trucks passes the store front and park along the road. The General Good’s Master and his wife joins you in the front, his face clearly upset with the ruckus the new troops are making outside. “This is ridiculous, it’s just a bunch of papers and drawings that the crazy scientists made” The wife scrunches up her nose but does not leave her spot, her husband chuckles at her statement.

_“Dr Ludvig Maxis, I’ve been waiting for this.”_ A large smug man emerged from the gondola along with three of his trusted cronies, all look as wicked as their Commander. There is a pit in Edward’s stomach as the man took a step closer to his beloved guardian, Maxis does not falter in the presence of the intimidating man, instead he stood tall as if challenging him. _“While you go play make believe with your crazy friends, the rest of Germany is fighting a war for a new world.”_

_“If you are done Commander I would very much appreciate it if you would follow me to the headquarters.”_

A man wearing a bright Third Reich insignia proudly in his arm enters the store along with two other officials, he introduces them in Deutsch. One of the officials goes up to the General Good’s Master and spoke with him in an uninterested tone, one of them motions over to you. “They’d like to interview first” your boss says as he takes your place next to his wife.

“But I can’t speak-”

“I told them.” You carefully approach the official that called for you whilst the other one spoke to the owners. “This is all standard precautions, there are no right or wrong answers” the man spoke with in perfect English with a hint of German accent “So just say whatever’s on your mind.”

As Edward waits at the underground lab a courier arrives with a letter regarding the French couple found last night. The man passed three hours after arrest as he was beaten up prior, his wife who tried to escape into the train is currently unconscious, two passports for each person was found (French and German), a map of the village and Castle -including the inside and secret rooms-, blueprints of a handful of verified weapons and inventions, and finally documents of all the Lead and Directors stationed currently.

“Edward.” Maxis emerges from the doorway with his hands behind his back, his adopted son nods and begins to head to the conference room but Maxis grabs his arm before he could get far _“Keep it short, keep it subtle.”_

“Do you know these two?” The official holds up two photos from a French passport, it took most of your will to not react, you clearly know the man and woman from the photo, you remember getting on the carriage with her at the edge of France’s borders, you remember eating dinner with her and her husband last night before they left for heaven knows where. “I’ve seen them around, heard them say something about leaving the place, why?” you pray to whatever god that may be listening that everyone who was present last night at the inn does not turn you in.

“It’s nothing, thank you for your time and enjoy the beauty of Germany.” As if on cue, the other official bids your boss farewell.

It was night-time, you finish packing up the store and ready to go out and have dinner at the inn when the bell by the door rings. “Sorry! Close!” you say waving your arms at the customer. With a shout from the man a couple of soldiers enters the door and drag you towards a truck.

_“Damn it Edward, I told you not to say too much! That pig has been out to get me for a long time.”_ Maxis holds the bridge of his nose; the young Doctor is currently under investigation and so Maxis has taken it upon himself to speak with him. _“Maxis I assure you that everything’s under-”_ The door barges open and in comes Commander Steinler, and two soldiers holding you captive. The sight of you causes Edward to abruptly stand, a reaction that the Commander found intriguing and satisfying “I see you two know each other” the evil man snickers. Maxis shoots Edward a sharp look and sighs disappointingly.

_“Let her go, she has done nothing.”_

_“Quite the opposite really, a little birdy has told me that this lady along with the couple found at the train station arrived recently with a rumour that they are Ally sympathisers._ You struggle in the tight restraints you were in, Edward and the large man spoke in their native tongues leaving you confuse and in the dark. Edward opens his mouth to speak but Maxis places his hand on his shoulder and begins _“So you believe petty rumours over facts.”_

_“I believe what I see and hear, this woman cannot even speak our language and arrived recently here at the core of 935’s operation.”_

_“If she was a spy then don’t you think the German soldiers and people are capable of finding them out? We have a strict system here, no Ally sympathiser can pass through.”_

_“Not unless the mole amongst your ranks let them.”_ Steinler then looks at Edward who seems to shrink in his seat _“Commander!”_ a soldier barges into the room and salutes at the bulky man. _“The mole has been found trying to smuggle the documents and plans out of the castle, he’s been identified as a British spy.”_ Steinler’s face scrunches up, he orders his soldier to release you.

_“Well that complicates things”_ Dr Maxis smirks which further infuriates the Commander.

_“It is not over Maxis, I will see that you are gunned down for all that you’ve done.”_ As the Commander and his cronies leaves the room, Edward jumps out of his seat and rushes over to you, embracing you tightly. “Are you ok, my love?”

“Edward.” Edward’s body flinches as he hears Maxis’ booming voice echo around the room. “I have told you not to associate yourself with anyone-”

“I know Maxis, but they could’ve died.”

“We could’ve died!”

“Doctor, I assure you that I bring no ill will, I’m just trying to survive just like any of you.”

“If I see you trying to flee this country-no, village, then I will be forced to have my men go after you. Do you understand?”

“Loud and clear sir.”

“Doctor, Maxis, please. I trust her, so trust me when I say that she means well.” Maxis looks at Edward and back to you, the way he held you, the desperation in his eyes, it is all too familiar to him. Without saying another word, he leaves the room with one person on his mind, Sophia.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hesitate to requestssss ♥  
> I can only think up of so much~~~


End file.
